The Geologist
by cpace82
Summary: A serial killer that has been plaguing the nation sets foot in Smallville. Appropriately nicknamed “The Geologist,” his calling card involves torturing each victim with a precious gemstone of his choice. And he’s settled on Lex as his next victim.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville. I am, however, borrowing them for my own personal story which I do not intend to monetarily profit from. I can't say that I won't profit in no way whatsoever from writing this story because let's face it, writing fanfiction just makes you feel good.

I do, however, own the characters Frank Milner, Hope Graves, and Justin Bryce. They are all figments of my overactive imagination. Please ask me for permission before using them.

Introduction: This story has been a long time coming for me. I've actually had the idea for it for quite some time. I've just never sat down to write it. It's collected more and more layers as time has gone by. For all of those harsh critics out there, be gentle, it's my first fic.

I wanted to add more to the Superman back story through Mercy Graves. I think it's high time Smallville introduce Mercy in some way, even if she is only heard of and not seen. So I began thinking, what if Mercy had an identical sister? What if her sister and Lex knew each other, perhaps even fell in love? What if Lex lost her somehow, and this loss was his final push into darkness?

I've always wondered why Lex would spare a lowlife like Mercy after she stole his own property. I never really bought the story that he saw the unleashed potential in her and decided to take her in. However, if she reminded him of someone from his past—someone who had been kind and loving towards him—I find it believable that he would (pardon the pun) have mercy on her.

Okay, on to the synopsis:

A serial killer that has been plaguing the nation sets foot in Smallville. Appropriately nicknamed "The Geologist," his calling card involves torturing each victim with a precious gemstone of his choice. And he's settled on Lex as his next victim.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Warning—This story contains graphic violence_**

**_I do not own any of the characters on Smallville. They are the property of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Miles Millar, and Al Gough. I'm just borrowing them. I do not intend to monetarily profit from writing this story, so please do not sue me, O Mighty Gods of the WB. _**

**_I do, however, own Frank Milner, Hope Graves, Justin Bryce, and the Geologist (as well as his alter ego). These are mine, so please ask my permission before using them. No, I won't sue you (as I do not have the money for a team of attorneys like powerful motion picture corporations do), but come on, folks, it's just a common courtesy among fanfic writers everywhere. Enough with the formalities, and on with the story._**

Chapter 1

"What the hell are we doing out here anyway, Chloe?" Lois grunted as yanked the scraggy branch grasping her arm. The fabric of her jacket tore as the branch gave. "Damn it! This is my favorite coat! I'll never be able to replace it!"

"Relax, Lois. When we get home, I'll introduce you the wonders of iron-on patchwork. And we're out here because I got a tip that I would find a killer story in the woods behind Luthorcorp."

Lois's boot sunk into a mound of mud. "This better be one hell of a story, Chlo. I mean, we better find the decomposing body of Jimmy Hoffa. You'd better win the Pulitzer for this article!"

Sunlight trickled through the branches of the trees above their heads. The leaves shimmered with the glitter of water drops left behind from the morning spring shower. Leaves and twigs crackled under the investigative duo's feet as they continued to explore the forbidden woodland. Several minutes passed by with no discovery.

Suddenly, an acorn whizzed through the air and smacked into the back of Lois's head. It bounced off of her thick auburn hair and rolled onto the ground.

"Ow! Chloe, we've been walking for almost an hour, and so far the only story we've found is that the squirrels inhabiting the Luthercorp property are abnormally large and aggressive."

Chloe chuckled. "It must be your magnetic personality because the local wildlife has yet to take any pot shots at my head."

"Laugh it up, but I swear that squirrel's got more arm power than Mark McGuire on steroids. Maybe the Luthors are dumping toxic waste into the surrounding environment, and the resulting product is Super Squirrel."

"Able to leap tall trees in single bound? Very doubtful. Look, maybe this might go faster if we split up. You go that way, and I'll go this way," Chloe pointed with her finger. "We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes."

"Aye, aye, captain. My watch is synchronized."

Chloe spun on her heels and trudged off into the forest. Lois was beginning to get on her last nerve. Sure, at first, it was great to have her favorite 'cuz around Smallville. She provided a great source of support for Chloe whenever the everyday hassle of life and Torch deadlines became too much for her handle. She needed that camaraderie, especially with Pete gone. But the very audacious and forthright nature of Lois that Chloe adored had its limits. Chloe was beginning to think she had overdosed on Lois Lane.

Chloe was so lost in thought she didn't notice the enormous rotting log in front of her. Her foot slammed into the woody mass, sending her sailing towards the soft earth underneath her. She grunted as her fall was broken by a large hard object on the forest floor. She suddenly found herself staring into a pair of glazed eyes with black pupils as wide as saucers. They gazed blankly upwards past her head. The body she was laying on was ice cold and stiff. Chloe choked on fear for a moment until she could finally react how any other human being would in the situation—scream. Her piercing cry echoed throughout the woods, causing the birds nesting in the forest canopy above to flutter from their homes.

Chloe quickly pushed herself off and away from the body. She sat gaping at it in horror and awe. She noticed a red stone lying in his outstretched, bloody hand. There were cuts and gaping wounds all over his body with dried blood caked to their openings. The deepest cut of all was across the neck. Chloe was no coroner, but she guessed that this was the final cut that killed the stranger. She gasped as she looked down at her hands and realized that they were covered in his blood. She frantically tried to scrape it off by rubbing her hands on her jacket.

"Chloe! Chloe! Are you okay?" Chloe heard Lois shout behind her. She looked back and saw Lois bolting down the trail.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine—I, I think," she replied shakily. "Jesus, Justin wasn't kidding—this is a killer story."

Lois halted to a dead stop when she saw the body.

"Damn, Chlo--I was just joking about the decomposing corpse," was the only response she could utter.

Author's note: I originally wrote this scene with Pete in Lois's place, but as time has gone on, I've had to rewrite. I think I like it better with Lois. It's difficult to make Pete whiny. Review if you'd like—I can take the criticism. Just be gentle, it's my first fanfic.


End file.
